


La misura dei dubbi

by alfaorionis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nico ha imparato a misurare i suoi dubbi con una precisione paziente e quasi metodica.<br/>Trentacinque centimetri separano il posto di Percy da quello in cui si siede lui quasi tutte le sere.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	La misura dei dubbi

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble piccina su Nico e i suoi sentimenti, basata sul prompt "35 centimetri" del Carnevale delle Lande.  
> Il slash è di una vaghezza imbarazzante, ma c'è.   
> Nel mio cuore c'è.

Nico ha imparato a misurare i suoi dubbi con una precisione paziente e quasi metodica.  
Trentacinque centimetri separano il posto di Percy da quello in cui si siede lui quasi tutte le sere, al tavolo della Casa di Poseidone, perché secondo l’altro ragazzo era troppo patetico mangiare da soli ogni giorno.  
Cinque anni sono passati dalla morte di Bianca, e l’eco della sua risata resta ancora una ferita putrescente nel cuore.  
Tre sono le ore che dorme per notte, il sonno scosso da fantasmi troppo reali e conosciuti – cicatrici nella pelle – per illudersi che siano solo incubi.  
Centocinquanta grammi pesa la maglietta che aveva comprato per la sua festa il diciotto agosto, ma che poi è rimasta confezionata - si può avere della carta da pacchi blu, grazie? – nel cassetto più basso della scrivania.  
Sua sorella, quando aveva paura, gli consigliava sempre di iniziare a contare, così anche il terrore sarebbe scivolato via insieme a quell’interminabile sfilata di numeri, come le maschere eleganti in un corteo per il carnevale veneziano.  
Uno, due, tre.  
 _Lo diceva sempre anche la mamma._  
Dieci. Venti.  
 _Coraggio, fratellino._  
Trentacinque.  
Nico azzera le distanze, fissando il suo piatto ad occhi bassi, ma con più leggerezza nel petto.  
Percy sorride.


End file.
